The present invention is related to roping training devices and more particularly to such roping training devices that are moved along the ground by an external power source to provide a moving target for a mounted calf roper.
Calf roping is a major rodeo event wherein a calf is turned loose from a chute and runs, hopefully, straight away from the chute into an arena. A rider is stationed along one side of the chute and, after a short delay, is set loose to lasso, throw, and "hogtie" the running calf. The elapsed time is measured from the instant the rider leaves the chute until he lassos, throws, and "hogties" three of the calf's legs together. At the end of the event, the rider with the lowest elapsed time is designated the winner of the event.
Obviously, a great deal of practice is required to become adept at calf roping. It is a very difficult procedure to ride a horse at full gallop, often at speeds of 40 mph, and accurately throw a loop over the head of a running calf. It is also difficult to train a horse properly for this event. Practice with live calves has proven to be dangerous to the calves and a rather tedious operation. Firstly, since the practice is usually continued over a substantial length of time, several calves must be utilized. Therefore, the calves must be held in a restricted area and taken one by one to a simulated chute and arena where the roper practices chasing, roping, throwing, and hogtying each calf. The calves tire easily after being roped several times and must therefore be replaced. An important part of calf roping is training the roping horse and learning the rope throwing technique. It has been found desirable to use a mechanical device in place of live calves to reduce injury to the live animals and to hasten the learning procedure, both for the rider and horse.
Various mechanical devices have been designed to aid in the instruction and practice of calf roping. Ordinarily such devices include an external power source, usually an electric or gasoline motor, that either pulls the simulated calf along the ground or moves it along a track.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,098 discloses a portable mechanical lasso training apparatus having features similar to those described above. A stationary motor driven winch has a cable that extends to a simulated calf shaped structure. The structure is mounted on skids for sliding movement along the ground. Provisions are included within the simulated calf to guide it directionally as it is moved toward the stationary winch. The simulated calf is pulled along until lassoed; at which time the winch is actuated to stop. The rider may then dismount, remove the lasso, reposition the calf, remount, and start the winch operating again.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,553 discloses an animated mechanical steer having a spring biased head. This device is powered to move in a circular path at a center pivot. A radius arm connects the steer body to the pivot power source. The head is spring biased in order that it may move laterally in response to tension applied by a lasso loop thrown by a rider. The head includes simulated horns and the body includes "walking" legs. This device is therefore used in team roping wherein one rider ropes a steer's head while a second rider ropes that same steer's hind legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,706 discloses a motorized roping steer similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,553 as described above, the only difference being that this simulated steer is powered independently of the center pivot by a gasoline engine. This simulated steer has outwardly projecting horns that will pivot rearwardly in response to pulling force against a lasso loop to enable release of the lasso loop from the rearwardly pivoted horns. No rocking motion of the device is incurred through the rearward pulling force, nor is the head of the simulated animal adapted to receive the loop of the lasso.
The track type device is exemplified in the Tisdell and McCain Pat. Nos. 3,406,969 and 3,324,832 wherein a simulated calf is carried on an elongated track to move about a continuous straight line circuit or along a straight track.
The present invention utilizes a simulated calf shaped body supported on runners. The runners enable the body to be pulled along the ground behind a horse and rider or other towing vehicle. The device is designed so that when a loop is thrown about a head portion and the lasso is pulled tight, the body will pivot about a horizontal axis to bring the nose portion to a rearwardly facing direction. The head is tapered so the lasso loop will be released from the rearwardly facing head. The body is then allowed to pivot back to a normal horizontal condition.